C' for Coffee or Careful
by Zeesuke23
Summary: /AU/Drabble/ hujan mulai berjatuhan , dengan sebuah kopi hangat dan ucapan hati hati Eren mulai melangkah pergi./Eren x Levi/


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama._

 _Fanfic © Zee._

 _._

 _Rate : T ._

 _Pair : Eren Jaeger x Levi ._

 _Warning : AU, typho , OOC , alur yang loncat loncat, GJ ,Abal, Aneh, jangan berharap lebih sama romansa, fanfic pertama di fandom SnK. :D_

 _Maaf jika aneh :)))_

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat menikmati , Minna._

Tes...

Tes...

Rinai hujan mulai berjatuhan , memang jika sedari tadi langit nampak kelabu dan mungkin kini ia telah lelah menampung butiran air itu. Semakin lama, semakin banyak air langit yang berjatuhan membasahi peron stasiun. Namun tak semua, hanya beberapa bagian tepi saja. Jam analog di bagian pusat ruang tunggu , beberapa menit yang lalu telah berdetak beberapa kali. Dengan tenang pemuda itu tetap disana, menunggu datangnya kerata bersama syal yang tertiup angin senja. Arah pandangannya menuju bawah , menuju buku yang berada diatas pangkuannya, buku dengan gaya yang nampak kusam dengan sedikit bercak kuning ditepian. Syal dilehernya tak begitu terlilit rapat dilehernya , sehingga ia dapat merasakan sedikit hawa dingin disekitar. Buku dipangkuannya tertutup , sengaja ia lakukan. Lalu memasukkan kedalam tas ransel miliknya melirik sekilas arloji pada pergelangan tangannya , memastikan kapan keretanya akan datang.

Sesuatu yang hangat dipipinya membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Sesuatu yang hangat, sebuah minuman yang begitu hangat. Kristal hijaunya memandang sebuah minuman yang sedang disodorkan kepadanya, dari aromanya itu kopi.

"Ambillah..." tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil kopi tersebut menyesapnya ringan lalu berkata terima kasih pada pemuda disampingnya.

Mereka berdua sama - sama terdiam , begitu kontras dengan keramain disekitar. Eren mulai meminum habis kopi miliknya, guna sedikit menghangatkan badan dari hawa dingin disekitar, sambil sesekali curi - curi pandang pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Ada apa..." Levi tahu jika sedari tadi Eren beberapa kali mencuri pandang darinya.

"Emm... Tidak kok..." rasa - rasanya waktu semakin melambat bagi Eren, beberapa kali ia mengecek arlojinya kembali namun tetap saja kereta yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang dengan segera. Atau ini hanya perasaan pemuda bermanik hijau itu jika lambat laun hawa disekitar tak semakin dingin bahkan sebaliknya.

"Hey..." suara bernada bass disampingnya , mulai menyadarkan Eren kembali, kembali pada dunia yang semestinya.

"Ah... Maaf."

"Keretamu." suara lokomotif yang berhenti bersama alunan bell berbunyi nyaring, Eren tersentak keretanya datang.

"Ah... Aku harus segera pergi dan terima kasih kopinya" Eren segera beranjak sambil menampakkan senyuman yang terukir pada wajahnya.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti kala ia akan berpijak pada bordes pertama. Lengannya tertarik oleh sesuatu, ya... Lengan Levi lah yang melakukan itu semua. Membuat Eren terhenti ditempat. Sebuah tarikan kembali terjadi , kali ini bukan pada lengan Eren namun pada kemejanya, yang tentunya membuat Eren sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

Pemuda pemilik netra hijau itu hanya terdiam tak berkutik kala sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada bibirnya, levi menciumnya. Itulah satu kata yang terngiang pada pikiran Eren kali ini.

"Hati - hati" ujar Levi sebelum ia berbalik pergi. Dan Eren mulai tersenyum tipis, lalu ia pun segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kereta kembali. Kemana seharunya destinasi yang ia tuju. Mungkin Eren memang harus pergi namun tak lama, ia hanya akan mengejar sesuatu bernama cita - cita.

Kristal hijau Eren kini tengah tertuju pada sasuatu yang tengah melingkar manis pada jari manisnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Levi memang bukan sosok pria yang romantis namun pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tersebut cukup membuat Eren begitu nyaman saat bersama. Begitu mengalihkan dunia Eren. Rinai hujan masih nampak begitu deras , begitu menenangkan hatinya menghapus setiap keberatan hati yang mengganjal, yang tak ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Terlalu banyak cerita yang terukir disini , namun Eren percaya selalu ada sesorang yang akan selalu menantinya untuk segera pulang. Seseorang yang membuat hidupnya begitu berbeda , seseorang yang memiliki ruang khusus di hatinya, ya... Dan itulah Levi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F.I.N :))

.

.

.

 _A/N :_

Maafkan saya jika ff ini terkesan aneh atau gimana . jujur ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom SnK :DD . Jadi maaaaappppp bangeettt kalau agak aneh eheheheh x"D .

.

.

Fic yang sengaja saya buat untuk ultah sahabat saya ter(gak)sayanggg... 8""'D

GREENTEA KIM wkwkwkw... /

Maap anak mama Fin ya jika telat ngadonya :"" . Ini udah ngebut ngetiknya dan apa daya daku lupa sihh... :p

POKOKNYA HAPPY B'DAYYYY YA MAKKKK... ;))


End file.
